Demon Traveler and Prince the Ripper
by Zhouzijian
Summary: A story about a Liberal Killer and Belphegor.


**[If the hands have been stained with blood, then let the evil continue.]**

You are just a kid, is only exposed innocent smile of a child. Born in the decline of the royal families, afraid at only you will admit that your the prince. Show the noble status of the crown, have not seen eye refreshing hair, never change the striped shirt, will be out of the death of a piano waltz with a knife, you are Belphegor, always use"Because I Prince "absolve any problems.

For Bel, the air of Venice is too clean.

Bell walking on the road bored watching around, perhaps the reason is because the water, even like him bloody and manic people come to this place have to admit that the body does not seem to have the beast clamor that serious.

Daylight and sunlight in front of the world gradually split into a clear appearance, of course, release with a touch of gentle.

Oh, he really prefers the setting sun burning like the blood.

Inadvertently pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, the eyes behind the heavy bangs rough glanced indifferently again scrunched it into pocket - boring task.

He was a bit sleepy, half-asleep in his eyes toward the destination went over the side of a person accidentally hit him and whispered a sorry then left in a hurry.

Really beautiful brunette.

Black clothes seem just an illusion, dark, just like a childhood emerge from a dream out of ghosts.

- Ushishishi.

Bel shrugged and continued his way.

Arrived only to find the place where collusion is a sparsely populated alleys, narrow lanes only make a person through. Instantly darkened around seems to have cut off the day's bright.

Dark - Ushishishi, this is something he likes.

Since the outset an appointment to meet in a fixed place, to estimate their own early Bel saw deserted place anywhere just to rely on the rest, slender shadow with a broken lazy rely wall.

Pale gold slightly curly hair covered his nose above the site, revealing only the European peculiar pale skin and pointy chin.

- Next time better use the Varia special plane.

Bell slightly a touch of thinking squinted glanced beside the dilapidated ruins, dim gray dust mixed with sand piled together, there is no beauty.

Then turned his head and closed his eyes.

Probably was a little tired.

Until heard a sound when he or some sober, just because of the low air pressure does not want to wake up immediately.

"Well, this is something to give you advance -"

Suddenly near or distant sounds forced him to slightly open eyes, grinning again raised always bloodthirsty smile, others seem tremble in fear.

"Ushishishi, disturb the rest of the prince's ~ ~ Want to go to hell," A moments, three silver knife in his hand, shiny silver.

Obviously other people are not accustomed to trading in the Mafia, and soon his face covered with a thin layer of cold sweat - Such reactions make him feel too boring.

Too weak and small.

Whether it is for them.

Or Venice.

"P-please, don't be like this Belphegor-sama! We put these things ... just following orders."

"Shut up~ ~"

- Ding Ding Ding.

Regardless of whether interrupting other people, just a moment on the other side of the pillar on more than three rows of knives, the perpetrators took the bag looked at it lazily mention steps away.

Purple striped shirt hanging loose in the body, exposing the inside delicate collarbone.

"Y-yes, yes ..."

Submissive bowing, with a disgusting face.

But for that voice can always lift the roof of the battle captain ordered, how can he come would pick such a boring task?

It is just a thread collusion.

"The young man first came to Venice?"

Boatman kindly smile, layer upon layer of wrinkles in a gentle way to piled.

Bel looked around a circle of ripples rippling did not speak, just laugh in response to a series of standards with Bel-Type.

"Venice is a romantic and gentle city."haven't been hit by the cold, said the old boatman.

Obviously there are a pair of aging face shine in sapphire blue eyes, flowing inside the unique Italian romantic - there is hope.

Bell laughed at, gentle? Romantic?

What the hell is that, he may never know what it was.

"Legendary the city is build by the tears of God."

A calm voice sounded from the side, Bel squinted and looked just the beginning of silence from traveler.

Black cloak obscured the man from beginning to end, even so weird dress but did not have too many people noticed her.

"Lady heard it?"

Lasts is to the mood, the boatman's voice faint hint of surprise doped with, and the eyes brighter - No reason to let his heart sick.

The latter nodded and see what emotions will head glanced the other side.

"Slightly Bale."

Bel suddenly felt that some scorching sun, some nice weather in Venice. Whether it is a pedestrian side of the road or passengers are carrying out a slow beat, causing tepid fluctuations.

This made him feel at ease around the corner - I do not know to decorate with blood, the city will be more in keeping with his aesthetic.

Is nothing more than talk with events occurring within the new mafia recent - Red Sunday.

Although he could not understand the kind of took the experiment itself as a weapon and made a mess of those things, but his mind would wander to unconsciously recall the last time and those disgusting walking corpses combat scenes, scattered all over the sky and blood residue Roumo .

- Ushishishishi, not very good memories.

In the hands of a knife to make a turn unconscious slightly reflecting sunlight, anxiety, physical beast began to faint signs of mad.

Dazzling white light almost burning his eyes, even if they are obscured by heavy bangs can not hold back the invasion of the sun.

"Ushishishi ..."

Really boring task.

better hastened the end.

"God is all-inclusive, exist on everything, but humble for all the world as tired."

Boatman while swinging oars while piously recite as to say that the black cloak of fellow traveler raised his head slightly, exposing his sharp chin.

"But it can not illuminate all dark."

Almost in whispers spoke these words.

Bel feel little sleepy.

Such comfort let him inexplicably repressed endless clamor live horse mad beast, slowly into light sleep.

"Everyone can get their own salvation."

Ushishishi, hell's salvation.

He really is more like hell.

"That has a red-eyed Demon ... God bless quickly grabbed him to death! So how can we keep the wicked ..."

"My dear, lower your voice, the demon will be heard after the disaster caused! My God, I hope all of this early in the past ..."

Slightly opened his eyes, the fellow traveler has been stand up.

Shaking clothes in front of the flash, his face caught in the shadow of the Bell looks more confuse people. The eyes like it's been bleeding, as well as beauty than the color of blood red.

"God has already died..." seems to get enough to smile, the fellow traveler gets the curvature of the shallow mouth hanging pale face, "...Only Demon to become eternal."

Windy.

The other is about to reach a destination, plan to leave.

Three of the silver knife fly out unexpectedly, falls firmly beside the traveler's heel.

Bel opened his eyes, mouth pale gold hair under evil spirit laugh.

"Ushishishi... tell prince, who are you."

Wind getting bigger, Bell raised his hand over his face.

Disappeared in the wind vortex moment traveler exposed his red eyes, gently opened his mouth to say something.

Calm wind.

"Ushishishi ..."

Interesting thing to find, it seems that path is not so boring thing.

Bel pleasure to turn the hands of the knife a bit lazy leaning on the side of the boat's position, long asleep.

- Demon.


End file.
